


Daily Life Of The Angsty Emo Couple

by killthejoy (orphan_account), SlenderverseTrash



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: A Bit Of Andley, A Bit Of Kellic, A Metric Shit Ton Of Anime Watching, Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Band References, Because The Andley And Kellic Is So Minor, British Jeff, British/American Toby, Brunet Jeff, But I’m Not Adding BVB or SWS Into The Fandoms Section, Concerts, Conies Is Short For Converse, Emo Couples, Emotional Baggage, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except For Their Parents, FWP | Fluff With Plot, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Jeff Loves His Checkerboard Vans, Liu Can’t Get A Boyfriend, Liu Is Poly, Lyra Has A Girlfriend, M/M, Pining, Poly Character(s), Shit Loads Of Gay Kisses, Slow Burn, They Go To The 2018 Warped Tour, Toby Loves His Old Ass Conies, Trans Character, Warped Tour 2018, Why Did I Write This?, and fluff, gay boys, literally everyone is gay, vans warped tour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killthejoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlenderverseTrash/pseuds/SlenderverseTrash
Summary: Well, the title is pretty self explanatory but here’s a decription anyways.A look into the daily lives of angsty teens Jeffery Woods, his boyfriend Toby, and his brother Liu, who always fails at relationships. Strap yourselves in for metric shit tons of emotional baggage, slow burns, pining, fluff, angst, hate, and all sorts of stuff.An Alt. Universe where shit didn’t happen. Basically they’re normal. Although I kept the bullying intact.//So far, only the chapter one preview has been published.





	Daily Life Of The Angsty Emo Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a PREVIEW of the first chapter. I had to post this now, because there was no way I would be finished before the draft’s life was over on January 15th. Once the full first chapter is finished, I will delete the preview, and post that instead. I reccomend subscribing so you get notified when the full chapter is up!
> 
> Anyways, i’ve partnered up with SlenderverseTrash (who has agreed to be my editor) to create this mess. By the way, this is set in Britain. I haven’t decided where exactly, but i’m likely going to go with London, as there is a plethora of information and maps of it. I’m also trying to use the British spellings and such as well, and it would be great if you could help make sure they’re correct, because i’m not sure the website i’m using is 100% accurate.

Toby chewed on his bottom lip, sweeping his hair out of his face for what was likely the fifth or sixth time over the past half hour. He’d come early, braving the chilly autumn air while awaiting Jeff’s arrival. When he spotted what was undoubtedly him, wrapped up in a thick jacket with a scarf tangled around his neck, he couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “It’s not winter yet, but you’re dressed like you’re expecting a blizzard.” Jeff pulled the hat off his head, and unzipped the jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders, draping it on his arm. “If it were up to me, i’d only be wearing the scarf and my jumper. But my mum insisted that I bundle up, and she get’s quite stubborn when it comes that sort if thing.”

”Isn’t that Liu’s scarf though?” Toby asked, cocking his head to the side. Jeff gave a nod, before stealing a glance toward the building they’d met up in front of. It’s car park was empty, and it appeared to be as well. “So, they’re not open yet? How about we go to the cinema then?” “Alright. There’s one a few blocks from here that’s usually open this early.” The two walked parallel to one another, their hands bumping against each other, until Jeff took the initiative to take Toby’s hand in his own, a not-so-subtle flush of red on his cheeks. As they drew closer to the cinema, Toby felt anxiety rise like bile up in his throat, and he cringed at the imaginary burning sensation.

 


End file.
